


Head-on-off

by yukisukinomoto



Category: Twitch Streamers
Genre: Crack, Twitch - Freeform, boxghost, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisukinomoto/pseuds/yukisukinomoto
Summary: Will Sam win round two?!?
Relationships: Box Ghost/Shirtless Space Cowboy Pirate
Comments: 4





	Head-on-off

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just crack.

The night was young, and Sam was ready to conquer. Lola was providing support, nudging against her and cheering her on from the bed. Sam sang along to the song, and grinned. Her chat was at attention, typing out insanely silly dad-jokes and giggling amongst themselves.

And suddenly, Peanits_BHVR appeared in the chat. _I bet you that I could beat you at a head-on-off again_. Peanits bragged. Sam’s eyes narrowed. She would not be beaten twice in a row by this determined dev. Our darling Ghost stretched her fingers out and grinned. “Bring it on.” She said confidently into the mic.

_Let’s make it more interesting_. Peanits suggested.

“What do you have in mind?”

_If I win, I get Lola._

Sam’s jaw clenched. Not her sweet baby! But… “What do I get when I win?”

Peanits took a moment to respond, whilst the chat blew up with excitement. _You can ask me for one single thing. Anything you want._

Sam’s mind flooded with so many ideas. She glanced to Lola and pouted out her lower lip. “What do you think, Lola?”

Lola simply tilted her head and snuffled. And then started to clean herself.

“Ack! NO LOLA, TOS!” Sam cried out, quickly turning off the pupper cam. “Poggers!” Having avoided that particular problem, she turned her attention back to her computer and back to chat. “OK. You have a deal.” She said.

And so she invited him into her party, and the queued up together.

It was neck and neck for a bit, sometimes Sam pulling ahead, and sometimes Peanits, but as the timer finally ran out, Sam was in the lead!

“HAH!” She crowed, doing a little victory dance in her chair.

_Yeah, yeah. What do you want?_ Peanits asked in chat.

Sam leaned back in her seat and thought for a moment. “I want one shirtless space cowboy pirate boyfriend, please.”

Peanits did not respond for several minutes. Sam wondered if her request was a little too silly.

And then her doorbell rang.

_ **To be continued?!!?!** _


End file.
